


Marriage is Terrifying

by emo_memeho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Praying to Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_memeho/pseuds/emo_memeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I took some creative liberties with 11x19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage is Terrifying

When Dean realized what Jesse and Cesar were to each other, the first thing he thought of was Cas. He and Cas weren’t actually married, but according to Sam, they fought like they were. Not that Dean minded. He would love to be married to Cas; he’d just never worked up the courage to ask. He kept a ring in the drawer by his bed just in case, but he hadn’t thought about it in a while. Not since Lucifer took over. 

Dean was brought back to real time by Sam clearing his throat and was mortified to find that he been sitting there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.  
“Do you have a problem with us?” Jesse asked, bristling. He had taken Dean’s silence to mean something hostile. Dean shook his head violently.  
“No, no, I - I have no problem I-believe me, I have absolutely no problem with it. Sorry.”  
Cesar tilted his chin up slightly and stared Dean down for a moment before asking, “do you have a husband?”  
Sam’s head whipped around to watch Dean’s reaction. Sam knew about the ring, of course, but he’d never brought it up. He was afraid of scaring Dean away from the notion of marrying Cas altogether.  
Dean gave a small, sad smile and glanced at the table. “Not a husband, no.”  
Cesar nodded knowingly. “Ah. Where is he?”  
Dean bit his lip and drew a shaky breath. “I-don’t know.” He tried and failed to hide the crack in his voice. “All I know is that he’s in danger and I can’t do jack shit about it.”  
The couple had the audacity to look mildly embarrassed for bringing it up, and Sam took the initiative to switch the subject. Before long, the subject had successfully been pushed to the back of Dean’s mind. 

Later, when he was finally in bed, Dean mulled over the conversation from earlier. Then, before he could psych himself out of it, he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together to pray. “Hey, Cas. Uh, I don’t know if you can hear me. Hell, I don’t know if you’re alive. I just wanted to tell you that I’m doing the best I can to bring you back, and I’m not gonna stop until we’re together again. Maybe if-when you get back, if you want, we could - fuck, okay - maybe we could get married. We wouldn’t have to have a huge wedding or anything. Unless you wanted one. Not sure how many people would be there, though, seeing as most everybody we know is dead.” Dean hesitated and thought for a moment before continuing, “that’s assuming you even wanna get married to a messed up fuck like me. I dunno. If you get this, think about it maybe? ‘Night Cas. Love you.”

Cas sat in front of his sad little TV as a lone tear slid down his cheek. “I love you too, Dean,” he whispered. “And of course I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while extremely tired, so I'm sorry about any errors. I'll fix them eventually. Kudos is always appreciated! <3


End file.
